femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Esme Squalor (A Series of Unfortunate Events)
Esme Squalor (Lucy Punch) is one of the main antagonists in the TV series "A Series of Unfortunate Events". She appears in fourteen of the twenty-five episodes of the show from 2018-2019. Esme Squalor is the City's sixth most important financial advisor. She is a fashionable dresser who is known for her obsession with fashion and status of what is in. She is a materialistic and vain, obsessed with popularity, status, trends and fads. Esme is introduced in the episode "The Ersatz Elevaor. She adopts the Baudelaires orphans with her husband Jerome because she claims orphans are "in", showing them the lifestyles of the rich and famous. However, it is revealed during the book that Esme is an ally of Count Olaf. She eventually becomes his girlfriend and joins his group of associates in their schemes of stealing the Baudelaire fortune. Olaf evntually decides to leave her behind due to her obscene obsession with fashion. Olaf says he is tired of having a girlfriend obsessed with fashion and that all she does is sit around relaxing while he runs around doing all the hard work. Even after Esmé defends herself, saying she was on guard, Olaf fires her anyway. Esmé refuses to be fired, saying she quits, and Olaf says she can leave by mutual agreement. When she appears, she always appears in "fashionable" outfits, treating life as a fashion show and trying to find every opportunity to flaunt her outfits. While the Baudelaires are concerned about things like saving their friends while trying not to die in the process, Esmé is concerned about what to wear. In The Hostile Hospital, Lemony Snicket calls Esmé a slave to fashion, a phrase which here means "dressed in incredibly expensive, and often incredibly absurd, outfits." She is very selfish and inconsiderate towards everyone such as Jerome, the Baudelaires, and sometimes even Count Olaf. She does not want to donate money to poor people because it means she will be less "in" and she wants people to feel sorry for. Esmé is a prolific pathological liar, slandering and accusing the Baudelaires of things they did not do such as murdering "Count Omar", and she is also shown to be incredibly manipulative, playing the victim to get people on her side. When the Bald Man paints a detailed portrait of her, she immediately criticizes it by saying he got her nose wrong. Like Count Olaf, she could also be considered a sociopath and/or psychopath, due to her enjoyment when engaged in various crimes that often violently impact the lives of others. In The Hostile Hospital, she tries to stab Violet, and later, encourages Klaus Baudelaire to kill his sister by cutting off her head. In The Slippery Slope, Esmé is "astonished" when the White-Faced women refuse to throw Sunny Baudelaire off a mountain as if the idea is not that repulsive for someone to do. The only exception to her selfishness seems to be Carmelita Spatz, whom she develops motherly tendencies for, freely buying her the same stylish things she herself is obsessed with. She spoils Carmelita as if she isn't already spoiled enough, enabling and encouraging Carmelita's greedy behavior. Parents with a narcissistic personality disorder, which Esmé likely has, often view their children as extensions of themselves, which may explain why Esmé spoils Carmelita. Considering her overall cruel and unempathetic personality, it should be no surprise that Esmé does not care about the welfare of animals. Lemony Snicket notes, "This evening she was wearing a long coat made from the fur of a number of animals that had been killed in particularly unpleasant ways." She also jokes while trying to kill a crow, "The only bird I like is in a chicken sandwich," showing she does not care about any birds that do not taste good. In The Penultimate Peril, when Olaf and the Baudelaires try to warn her and Carmelita about the fire, the two don't believe them and instead decide to go to the laundry thinking the sugar bowl is there. This is the last time Esmé and Carmelita are seen in the series. Trivia *Lucy Punch appeared as Regan in the 2000 TV movie "Cinderella". *Lucy Punch appeared as Darla in the 2010 film "Dinner for Schumucks". *Lucy Punch appeared as Lucinda in the 2014 film "Into the Woods". Gallery EsmeSqualor.png 1458b44b12cdb8d42ff5177986812ee7.jpg tumblr_p6gjmj4JX61tz1rtao2_250.gif Garbage.gif comteolaf.jpg df795c6f545737506850bd55345f1a56.jpg Esme 111111.JPG Esm3F_western.jpg 7fa776e2e90808366bfd2b70f8ea7557574f2126v2_hq.jpg superthumbesme.jpg tumblr_p6fzmcuvl01qcwqobo2_400.gif 740full-lucy-punch.jpg.gif Purple_esme.jpg Esm3F_Nurse.jpg images-1esme.jpeg 5f805fe7f08bd49326d91aeda9f65579.jpg esmegiphy-1.gif tumblr_p7dpj7U2fm1vg1svoo9_400.gif f29c82b12c02e67b6285165aab962d1da5d37cbc_00.gif 1*FYr-6nSzlesg9f1VHJhwUw.jpeg Esme.png Esm3F_carnival.jpg Screen_Shot_2018-02-14_at_12.19.19_PM.png IMG_1712.jpeg StealMyBoyfriend.png OliviaDies.gif EsmeLeaves.gif esmetenor.gif lovefreaks.png Black_fur.jpg a7e6cfaf1f29e65975f526372ae09d3dfc5d884br1-480-480v2_hq.jpg asoue_302_unit_08191_rc.jpg EsmeOlafWinter.png images-2esme.jpeg OlafEsmeCarmelita.png xn2dyz101md21.gif EsmeOctopusOutfit.png esmegiphy.gif EsmeComfortsCarmelita.png 47206618_333612523899096_728769152889272282_n.jpg Nero_and_Esme.png Esme_chef_2.jpg imagesesme.jpeg rapakqruvu921.jpg tumblr_pks6ecviK01rn9vd4o10_500.gif Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Choker Necklace Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Feathers Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Fur Category:High Heels Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knife Category:Latex Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Master of Disguise Category:Military Officer Category:Nail Polish Category:Nurse Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Pistol Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Fate: Inconclusive